If it's You
by Im Ruu
Summary: Tentang Cinta dan Harapan di kota Zurich. Karena sejauh apapun dia pergi, Lee Sungmin tahu kepada siapa dirinya harus pulang/KyuMin! Romance! Boyslove! Oneshoot!
— **If it's You–**

 **Genre : Romance/Fluffy/Humor**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

 **Boys Love**

 **The main idea of this story is wholly MINE**

 **Lost you © Heproditeus ChoLee**

* * *

"Kyu~"

"Urmphh?" Alis Kyuhyun naik sebelah, seketika urung menyesap kuah soup dari mangkuk yang telah diangkat hampir menyentuh bibir. "Ingat pada Yongsul tidak?" Ujar Sungmin sambil memain-mainkan mangkuk soupnya yang -hampir- masih penuh "Dia menikah bulan depan."

Tidak adanya tanggapan mengundang Sungmin untuk menghadap laki-laki disebelahya "Kau ini.. sejak kapan perutmu itu berubah jadi karet?" Matanya menngerling takjub kearah Kyuhyun yang benar-benar menyesap kuah soupnya dalam satu tarikan panjang.

"Dari tadi bicara terus, pernah dengar kalau menyia-nyiakan makanan bisa terkena kutukan?" Alih-alih menurut untuk menghabiskan pesanannya, Sungmin malah mengkerutkan hidung merajuk.

"Kau itu masih saja suka berkelit. Kalau ingin mengajakku pergi bersama, kenapa tidak lansung katakan saja?" Sungmin mengerjap sedikit antusias "Jadi kau mau?"

Kyuhyun menyeka sisa kuah dibibirnya dengan punggung tangan "Nope." Ujarnya, Lalu mencari tisu disekeliling meja. "Aku bisa mati digiling."

Berdecak, Sungmin menopang dagunya malas sambil melihat-lihat keluar restaurant lewat kaca besar di sampingnya. "Kemana orang-orang?" Tanya Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ini masih akhir musim gugur, memangnya mereka seperti dirimu, yang keras kepala ingin jalan-jalan meski tahu bisa saja mati membeku."

Entah sejak kapan Cho Kyuhyun yang sering sok keren itu berubah menjadi begini menyebalkannya, kepala bagian mana yang pernah terbentur setelah dua tahun terakhir Sungmin tinggalkan. Sungmin tahu sih Kyuhyun itu memang jahat, tapi perkataannya kali ini.. "Kenapa nada bicaramu jadi menyakitkan begitu padaku?"

"Tidak."

Perempatan di sudut pelipis Sungmin mencuat, apa-apaan laki-laki tidak tahu diri ini, selain perkembangan tubuhnya yang semakin gembul secara signifikan, apa isi kepalanya juga memburuk? Namun bagaimanapun, manusia didepannya ini tetaplah seorang Cho Kyuhyun, yang dengan bodoh memilih paket liburan ke _Switzerland_ dengan cuaca beku, dibandingkan ke _Maldives_ yang lebih hangat dan lebih indah. Meski sebenarnya Sungmin juga bersalah, mengiyakan saja saat Kyuhyun bertampang melas palsu dengan mata berair dibuat-buat. Berkata tentang bagaimana Sungmin jahat sekali jika sampai memilih tempat itu tanpa memikirkan perasaannya.

"Memangnya kau sendiri tidak bosan dihotel terus?" Sungmin memperhatikan suasana kota _Zurich_ yang damai. "Kau itu... sebenarnya masih marah padaku ya?"

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"Huh? Menurutmu terlihat seperti apalagi?"

"Entahlah, terlihat seperti apa?"

Napas pendek-pendek keluar dari hidung Sungmin, Dia bersumpah laki-laki ini adalah orang pertama yang akan dia mintai pertanggungjawaban jika darah tingginya kambuh lalu masuk rumah sakit. Hampir saja lanjut menyerapahi Kyuhyun jika dia tak membuka mulutnya lebih dahulu.

"Seharusnya aneh jika aku tidak.. kau pikir diputuskan, dikhianati menikah, lalu ditinggal wajib militer tiba-tiba itu tidak sakit?" Ketusnya. Telak, Sungmin terdiam tanpa bisa membalas.

"Aku ini sudah cukup baik padamu. Padahal sebelumnya aku berencana untuk membunuhmu lalu bunuh diri saat kau pulang dari wajib militer, biar kita mati sama-sama saja dibanding harus melihatmu kembali ke wanita itu. Tapi tidak jadi."

Itu sama sekali bukan kelakar, dan Sungmin tidak tahu dirinya harus kesal atau merasa tersanjung, Kyuhyun memang orang yang seperti ini, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyampaikan perasaannya dengan baik, padahal dia pintar membuat lagu-lagu roman.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk beranjak duduk lebih dekat, berpikiran untungnya mereka memilih tipe restaurant dengan dudukan sofa panjang seperti ini, sehingga dia bisa merangkulkan tubuh mereka dalam pelukan dengan dahi yang saling menempel. Dengan mata terpejam merasakan bagaimana napas mereka saling berpaduan seperti dari satu tubuh .

"Maaf.."

"Maaf Kyuhyun.."

"Maafkan aku.."

Sungmin membuka pandangannya sedikit. "Aku bodoh sekali memang, sampai seperti itu padamu." Katanya membujuk, lama-lama seperti ini Kyuhyun kan terpancing juga.

"Memangnya kau ini sebodoh apa sampai berpikiran wanita itu bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah kita?"

"Maaf."

"Ck.." Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, dia memang tidak pernah bisa tidak luluh jika dengan Sungmin. "Lagi pula.."

Sungmun melepaskan rangkulannya, berganti posisi dengan kepalanya lagi yang menyender nyaman dibahu Kyuhyun.

".. Aku tidak pernah merasa takut. Tidak tahu kenapa seperti ada sesuatu yang memberitahuku bahwa semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Alis Kyuhyun menukik tajam. "Yakin sekali, memangnya kau tidak berpikiran bisa saja aku menyerah menunggumu?" Sudut bibir Sungmin melengkung naik, tiba-tiba perasaan sejuk familiar yang selalu muncul saat memikirkan hal ini merasuki dadanya.

"Tidak, aku kan percaya bahwa kau adalah Cho Kyuhyun-ku, milikku."

 _Jika itu tentang aku dan dia_

 _Mungkin akan ada banyak sekali tanda tanya_

Bagaimana damainya kota, suasana restaurant yang juga tidak gaduh, pelukan hangat lengan Sungmin dipinggangnya, dan mata terpejam yang terlihat tenang. Saat ini semua terasa seolah-seolah sempurna, menerbangkan mereka jauh dari waktu yang menggerakan jarum detik pada jam dinding, jauh sekali.

"Kalau kau?"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu aku akan kembali padamu?"

 _Tentang seberapa jauh kita akan pergi_

 _Tentang seberapa lama waktu yang akan berputar_

 _Tentang seberapa sulit untuk bertahan_

Kyuhyun merendahkan kepalanya sampai wajah mereka berhadapan dengan sangat dekat. Lalu terkekeh sedikit.

"Memangnya bisa karena apalagi?"

Sungmin tersenyum senang. Mengerti apa yang belahan jiwanya itu maksudkan. "Iya ya.."

 _Tapi karena itu kau yang bersamaku_

 _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja_

 **OoOIf it's YouOoO**

Seenaknya, tidak tahu juga apakah sifat ini sudah dimiliki Sungmin sejak dulu atau tertular oleh wanita yang-tidak-mau-Kyuhyun-sebut-namanya. Memang hanya Sungmin yang bisa membuat dahi Kyuhyun tertekuk hingga berlapis-lapis, heran pada laki-laki ini yang tahan saja berdingin-dingin hanya untuk belanja _souvenir_.

"Kenapa merenggut begitu?" Matanya berkilat jenaka. "Ayolah Kyuhyun, kita sudah jauh-jauh kesini masa tidak belanja?"

"Aku bilang besok Sungmin, bukannya tidak."

"Tapi aku inginnya sekarang. Pengunjung juga sedang sepi, kan bagus jadi tidak harus berdempet-dempet."

Hari ini selepas dari soup mereka, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasakan tangannya di seret oleh sosok tak bertanggung jawab bernama Lee Sungmin. Entah ada angin apa yang merasuki Sungmin sampai sebegitu antusias memaksanya ke pasar malam. Kyuhyun bukannya tidak melawan, hanya saja udara dingin membuatnya terlalu lelah untuk membuat laki-laki yang sekarang sangat berisik itu diam.

Kyuhyun mengurut dadanya berkali-kali, bertahan mengabaikan Sungmin yang kelewat aktif memeriksa etalase demi etalase yang menarik perhatian.

"Lihat, lihat!" Kyuhyun diam. "Hei, lihat kesini sebentar." Lalu dengan paksa memutar kepala Kyuhyun sadis.

"Masa ada yang begini?" Kyuhyun mendengus melepas penat, nyatanya selama ada Sungmin baru yang berisik disekitarnya jika pergipun penatnya tak akan jauh-jauh.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kyuhyuuun~ kau tidak aneh ya kalau bertemu benda-benda yang ada kekuatan sihirnya?"

"Mitos Sungmin. Hanya ada sedikit dari mereka yang membeli lalu benar-benar mengalaminya." Ujar Kyuhyun memperingatkan, Sungmin menggeleng keras kepala.

"Dicoba saja bagaimana? Ayo beli yang ini." Pandangan laki-laki manis itu jatuh pada cincin pasangan beriming-iming harapan 'kesetiaan abadi' yang tertulis di kertas merek.

"Aku tidak percaya mitos Sungmin." Pipi bulat Sungmin menggelembung tidak setuju. "Kau hanya tinggal pakai saja kan?"

"Jimat-jimat mengerikan seperti itu bisa membawa sial." Dahinya mengerut penuh ketidaksetujuan, tapi Lee Sungmin tidak akan goyah hanya dengan alasan seperti ini.

"Lagipula cincin pernikahanmu mau dikemanakan? Kau kan tau suami orang itu hanya boleh memakai satu cincin?"

Tatapan Sungmin kosong sesaat, sebelum senyum sakit terpatri seolah sedang ditusuki jarum. Rautnya mengeruh. "Sayang sekali kalau begitu." Ujarnya lesu, lalu melepaskan rangkulan lengannya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dibelakang.

"Excusme.."

"Yes sir?"

"This one please."

Penjual itu membungkuskannya dengan kotak dan pita, lalu memberikannya dengan tersenyum. "Such a naughty boy. Glad to teasing yours?"

"No worry at all, he will cheer up soon."

"So tell me, what are you two doing here? Vacation? Honeymoon?"

Kyuhyun tertawa ramah kepada nenek tua yang sepertinya memaklumi sekali 'hubungan' seperti mereka. Menerima uang kembalian sambil tersenyum sampai jumpa.

"Eloping." Ujarnya senang sambil melesat mencari Sungmin yang mungkin sudah berkeliaran lagi.

* * *

"Kyuhyun jelek.."

Tuk tuk

"Dasar jahat!"

Sungmin kesal sekali, perlahan kakinya melangkah menjauh. Berharap Kyuhyun akan menyadari lantas segera mengejarnya. Padahal yang tadi itukan Sungmin tidak ingin ditolak, maunya Kyuhyun mengatakan 'Itu ide bagus, ayo beli dan buang saja cincin pernikahanmu!' Memang Laki-laki menyebalkan itu saja yang kelewat tidak peka.

Tahu-tahu langkahnya membawa Sungmin sampai kepinggiran jalan di Sungai. Dia berdiam diri, memandang kearah kelap kelip cahaya pedesaan di _Alpen_ , rasanya besok ingin main ski saja. Lalu ia memgingat Kyuhyun. Yang pandai main ski itu kan Kyuhyun ya, dirinya sih tidak. Minta ajarkan saja..

"Tidak mau, aku kan masih marah." Rajuknya sendiri, tidak sadar diri mereka nanti akan satu kamar hotel.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Ketika sibuk dengan ponsel, sebuah telapak tangan mencengkeram erat lengannya. Sontak saja Sungmin menoleh. Dan kedua lensanya mendapati Kyuhuun, dengan kondisi yang terengah-engah, berusaha berbicara dalam napas yang tak teratur.

"Kau ini darimana saja?!" cengkeramannya tak mengendur sedikitpun. "Cuma begitu saja kau sudah menghilang, kau membuatku kebingungan mencarimu kemana-mana!" Cemas dan marah bergumul menyatu di raut wajahnya.

"Begitu saja katamu?" Sungmin mendengus buas. "Justru aneh kalau aku tidak! Kau pikir siapa yang tidak pernah tersinggung lidah pedasmu itu hah?!" Ketusnya sinis. "Aku ingin pulang besok!"

Laki-laki didepannya ini tiga puluh satu tahun, pulangan wajib militer sebagai tentara aktif, yang akhir-akhir ini perangainya mirip ibu hamil, sedang merajuk memarahinya.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin terpancing emosi, dia yang tahu Sungmin itu bagaimana. Apalagi sikap keras kepala dan manjanya makin memburuk sekarang, perdebatan lagi maka bukan tidak mungkin laki-laki itu nekat kabur darinya.

Dengan penuh hati-hati, ditariknya tubuh yang lebih pendek itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Hangat dan penuh kenyamanan. Dengan mulut yang merapal kata maaf berulang-ulang.

"Maafkan aku." Sungmin memang keras kepala, tapi jika dibeginikan akan luluh juga.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu Kyu."

"Mmm.."

"Kau kan tau bagaimana aku pada wanita itu."

"Iya, aku yang salah."

"Kalau begitu kan sama saja kau menuduhku memyelingkuhimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli, insting jahilnya tidak habis-habis juga. "Aku bahkan ditinggal menikah, itu bukan diselingkuhi lagi namanya."

Sungmin menggusar, mencubit gumpal daging yang bisa diraihnya dari pinggang Kyuhyun. "Mulai lagi!"

"Iya sayang, aku tau kau hanya mencintaiku." Sungmin mendengus tapi pelukannya mengerat. "Kau juga hanya mencintaiku tahu."

"Ya, itu juga benar."

Cho Kyuhyun sebenarnya adalah laki-laki yang sangat memalukan dan juga bodoh. Menunggu seorang Lee Sungmin yang sudah menyakitinya sebegitu dalam meski dia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa laki-laki itu masih ingin kembali padanya.

Ryeowook, si _Dongsaeng_ kecil manisnya itu saja masih tidak ingin berbicara pada Sungmin, terhitung dari beberapa minggu semenjak Sungmin pulang dari kemiliteran. Dia bahkan memaki dengan tega tentang bagaimana terpuruknya Kyuhyun karena Sungmin, bagaimana tidak tahu dirinya Sungmin menyakiti Kyuhyun. Tapi lelaki ini malah tersenyum kearahnya, mengucapkan selamat datang dengan tulus, lalu beberapa hari kemudian mengajaknya kawin lari, meninggalkan semuanya dibelakang. Pergi jauh ketempat dimana mereka merasa hanya akan ada 'mereka'.

Gemerlapnya panggung Super Junior, para ELF, member, dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Kisah cinta yang berkelit bagai benang kusut. Tapi takdir yang memang seperti itu punya cara tersendiri kan? Membawa apapun ketempat dimana dia harus pulang? Karena itu Sungmin percaya, bahwa sejauh apapun dia peegi dan terjatuh, selama itu ada Kyuhyun yang bersedia memegang tangannya, Sungmin akan kuat. Meski dikenyataan yang lain sudah banyak sekali rasa sakit yang dia tinggalkan untuk laki-laki itu.

"Hei.."

"Mm?"

"Aku membelinya."

"Mm?"

"Benda mitos itu."

Sungmin melepas pelukannya cepat. Menatap Kyuhyun berbinar-binar saat laki-laki itu mengeluarkan kotak mungil dari saku coatnya.

"Eh?"

Sungmin terlihat bingung. "B-bukan cincin yang tadi?" Lalu mengamati sebuah bandul hati perak.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tentang cincin padamu." Keluhnya malas

"Tapi kita sedang kawin lari kan Kyu?"

Alis Kyuhyun naik sebelah. "Bukannya menikah itu pakai cincin?"

"Kau pikir yang pengantin saling berikan lewat simbol cincin itu apa?" Kyuhyun menggapai tangan Sungmin lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Jika dipernikahan mereka menyebutnya saling melengkapi dari setengah, maka aku memberikan sepenuhnya padamu." Kyuhyun berdehem. "Jadi kau harus bersedia menerimaku sebagai suami."

Sungmin diam. "Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, awas saja kalau sampai hilang. Aku akan meleparmu dari _Namsan tower_ "

Permintaannya jelas diiyakan karena Sungmin terlanjur menghambur kepelukan sambil menyusupkan wajah ke leher Kyuhyun. Lengannya meremas baju pemuda itu dan mendekap dengan ceria meski gumanan -aku berjanji-aku bersedia- itu terlontar parau.

Sungmin tak butuh Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar, tak butuh Kyuhyun yang mengelus dahinya dengan hati-hati, memberinya gombalan atau menggandeng tangannya dengan romantis. Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, menegur buas, menjahilinya tanpa basa-basi, berbicara kasar, merayu dengan tidak romantis, serta mengajaknya kawin lari dengan wajah tak berminat adalah Kyuhyun yang dikenal Sungmin sejak pertamakali laki-laki itu bergabung di Super Junior. Kyuhyun yang menjaganya, Kyuhyun yang Mencintainya, Kyuhyun yang biasanya.

"Dasar, wajah menangismu itu jelek sekali tahu."

Sungmin menggeleng keras didadanya, berlumuran air mata dan ingus. "Yah! Mana ada pengantin yang baru menikah menangis begitu!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin kehadapannya, menghapus airmata itu dengan lembut. Dan diteruskan dengan ciuman dibibir.

 _Karena aku percaya pada takdir_

 _Yang akan membawaku padamu_

 _Meski sejauh apapun_

"Aku mencintaimu Sungmin." Mencium dahi lelaki yang lebih pendek dengan tulus dan lama. "Sangat mencintaimu."

 _Tidak apa-apa jika harus jatuh dulu_

 _Meski sakit_

 _Meski terluka_

"A-aku hiks a-a-aku.."

 _Karena itu kau yang menungguku_

 _Untuk awal dari kita_

 _Akhir dari kita_

 _Dan selamanya dari kita_

 _'Aku juga Kyuhyun, sangat-sangat mencintaimu.'_

 **OoO**

 **FIN**

 **OoO**

 _Omake_

"Jika besok kiamatpun, rasanya aku tidak masalah."

"Sebegitu senangnya ya?"

"Uhmm! Bagaimana denganmu? apa yang akan kau lakukan jika besok adalah kiamat?"

"Apa ya.. Mungkin tidak ada."

"Tidak boleh seperti itu, jawab dengan benar."

"Serius! Maksudnya aku ingin semuanya berakhir dengan normal."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku tidak punya permintaan khusus apapun."

"..."

"Lagipula kan aku sudah bersamamu sekarang, jadi rasanya aku tidak menginginkan yang lain lagi."

 **OoO**

Jelek banget ini yak -.- entah punya keberanian apa saya sampai kepikiran buat ngepost, efek kangen KyuMin mungkin T.T

Dan jreng banget ternyata bahasa nulis saya di ff ini berubah setotal-totalnya, ini nih! Gara-gara efek sering main ke fandom anime.. tapi menurut kalian kedepannya lebih enak gaya penulisan ku di ff ini atau gaya penulisan yang lama?

Oke.. sekian cuap-cuap gak jelas saya, by the way ini ngetiknya dari andro loh, maklumi aja yah kalau typo pada bertebaran T.T

Sign,

Heproditeus ChoLee


End file.
